Requiem of Sin
by Twisted Schadenfreude
Summary: SALIGIA. She tempts the devil with an angelic smile.


**1. Wrath**

He finds it ironic that once upon a time, he had chained her to a tree in the style of a crucifix and stamped Phantom Lord's insignia on her bruise filled abdomen. That Gajeel would never have cared about her wellbeing. He would never have fretted over where she was, and his thoughts wouldn't have been riddled solely on the physically painful paradigm of a world without her laughter. Now he finds himself standing over her unconscious body, with his nostrils flaring and his shoulders tensed, daring anybody to come within a fifteen feet radius of her.

His eyes trail down to her figure. How could she be so stupid, so arrogant? He had only been teasing, after all, but she had left in a huff and snuck a mission from the S-Class board. His little Shrimp, always so smart and clever, didn't even have the sense to take her two lapdogs with her.

Gajeel, quite frankly, is way passed pissed.

Yes, there is indeed a knife lodged in his shoulder. Yes, he has a black eye, and he's coughing up blood. Yes, they're surrounded by at least a hundred armed men –to be fair, though, she had taken down a considerable number before he arrived –who would dispose of them without batting an eyelash. But Gajeel ensures that if he goes down fighting, he sure as hell isn't taking her with him. He hears her shifting behind him, groaning from the ache in her bones and muttering a soft apology.

Seventy two men are killed that day, and the casualties do not include a bookworm and her sort-of-kind-of-it's-complicated boyfriend.

.

.

.

**2. Sloth**

His alarm clock rings, and as he opens crusty eyes, he is greeted with the obnoxious glare of sunlight seeping in through the windows. He stretches his arms overhead and turns to lie on his side. He spends a few minutes just watching the beauty beside him, admiring the way she slept with one hand under her pillow and how her chest rose and fell with each breath. He lightly traced her cheek with his finger, brushing away strands of hair from her face.

She's the picture of innocence, wrapped up in white sheets and a peaceful expression gracing her girlish features. But he knows that she isn't pure and pristine in the least, not if last night had anything to say about it. He grinned fondly at the memory. It came as quite a surprise to him that she had been so damn flexible.

Sadly, he has to get a move on things. He had grudgingly promised Natsu and Gray some male bonding time, which is bro code for pounding the shit out of each other. As he moves to get out of bed, she suddenly throws an arm over his stomach, effectively stopping him in his tracks no matter how easily he can push it off.

"No," says her husky, still sleepy voice as she rolls on top of him. She presses her lips against his collarbone, running her hands across his chest. "Stay."

"You and I both know that if you had your way, we'd be stuck in here the whole damn week," he snorts, but doesn't move.

"Which is precisely why I should have my way," she giggles, and he smirks against her mouth when she kisses him.

The guys will be waiting a few hours.

.

.

.

**3. Gluttony**

"Are you sure I won't have to clean up your entrails when you inevitably explode?" she says in annoyance.

A nice picnic date is really all she wants, and somehow it's what she gets, but his eager appetite is ruining hers. It's disgusting to watch as he forks chicken and pork and beef and pasta into his mouth all at the same time, with little bits flying around him. She wonders if he even chews.

"Gotta keep my strength up with some fuel," he manages to squeeze in between each bite. Levy sighed at set her sandwich back down to her plate. Most of the men at their guild eat the very same way –she sees Natsu scarf down entire feasts and knows she got off easy in comparison to Lucy –but she's had it up to here and is close to snapping about his parents never teaching him any manners.

Thankfully, she catches herself before the spiteful words can escape her lips, as they will no doubt sow tremendous damage. Thinking more into the situation, and she realizes that he's probably grown up in a world where it was kill or be killed, take what you can. Tableside etiquette would probably be the last thing on his mind.

So instead, she sighs helplessly, and leans across to wipe the corner of his mouth with a napkin. She beams at him as she pulls back, and he pauses, with the sandwich in his hands midway to his mouth.

He starts craving to satisfy a different sort of hunger.

.

.

.

**4. Greed**

The women of Fairy Tail are gorgeous, and even without that ample chest Levy is so insecure about lacking, she is no exception. So Gajeel has to bear with it and cope with your average problems when your girlfriend is a stunner. Sure, he loves it on those nights when she gains enough confidence to slip on the dress Lucy had threatened her into buying, but what he doesn't love are the stares she gets when nobody thinks she's looking –more so when nobody thinks _he's_ looking.

But Gajeel is always looking. This is why he makes it a point to walk behind her, glaring at every gentleman sheepishly averting his eyes as the pair walk by.

He doesn't like the way the waiter grins at her, and he decidedly hates that she gets a free slice of cake at the end of their course, accompanied by a roguish wink that makes her giggle. He's fuming by the time the bill arrives, and what a surprise, no tip!

Levy gives him a reproachful look as they exit, jogging to keep up with his long strides. She places herself in front of him, blocking his path. She's upset too, and her hands are placed on her hips as her brows knit together. "What was that all about?" she demands. Gajeel is absolutely furious because she has no idea how fucking sexy she looks.

He snaps. He grabs her by the elbow, and despite her protests, leads her into a deserted alley. He presses her against the wall as gently as one can of his size and anger level, trapping her beneath his body. His lips begin their assault on every inch of her flesh –her collarbone, her neck, her back, her face, her mouth. Her writhing beneath him and moaning his name only spurs him on.

"Mine," he growls with each kiss. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, fucking _mine_."

Dragons are notorious for their avarice.

.

.

.

**5. Envy**

Black Steel Gajeel will never, ever in a million years admit it –but truth is he can get pretty jealous of Ponytail and Chunky Monkey. He can scoff at their foolishness, call them weak and pathetic, but the fact of the matter is that they spend the entire day with her. What's more is that that is the standard. After all, they are team Shadowgear.

But what really irks him is that the two are just so vocal about their feelings for her. He doesn't blame them for falling for the girl, as he's every bit as guilty too. He is, though, entitled to feel threatened by them, and the off chance that she might pick one of them (or both of them) over him. Also, he's stumped as to how they can be so open about their reverence. True, it does make them look like sad little fan boys, but a part of Gajeel wishes he could make _his_ feelings a little more known as well. But nope. He's got a rep to uphold.

One day, though, he's finally had enough. After watching the duo make utter fools out of themselves, he calmly takes a sip of his beer before walking over to them.

"Levy! I got you a new book!"

"I got you premium membership at the national library!" They begin to bicker. Levy sighs dramatically and rests her head on the table. She jumps when she hears a gruff voice behind her.

"Oi, Shrimp." She almost smiles. Almost. She's got a rep to uphold as well.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" she asks in tired exasperation.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Fatso sneers, and Ponytail repeats it for a third time. Gajeel ignores him, staring directly at her.

Though his façade is cool, inside he's a blushing teenage girl. He gets a grip on his psyche before asking her smoothly, "What's the title of that big thriller movie that's showing now? The one based on that book?"

She immediately knows what he's talking about. She's wanted to see that movie for a while, and is planning to go the next day. "The Soul Thief."

Gajeel nods, and then promptly pivots on his heel and walks in the opposite direction. Her head tilts in confusion. What was that all about?

That's when he turns his head half way, a smirk visible on his lips even from where she's sitting. "I'm picking you up at eight." Her teammates are left gaping in shock.

She frowns, looking disapproving and offended until he's out of sight. When she's in the clear, she makes a dash to the door for the dormitories, wondering if any of the girls have a dress in her size to spare.

.

.

.

**6. Lust**

As far as the couples in Fairy Tail go, Gajeel knows that they don't have the most tragic love story. That honour goes to Jellal and Erza. Nor are they awarded Couple That's Had Sex Practically Everywhere. There's a reason he never uses the bathroom at the guild anymore –two reasons, to be precise. One is blonde, and the other is an idiot. And they certainly aren't the most dramatic. Not when Juvia is in a relationship.

No, he muses, they aren't any of those things. They do have one claim to fame, however –they're certainly the loudest couple.

And he's talking about every aspect of whatever 'loud' implies.

Levy's voice, when she wants it to be, is about ten times too big for her petite build. Gajeel, with his thunderous roar, matches her in volume and force, thus their shouting matches can be heard for miles away. These verbal repartees usual end in sex.

When it's just the two of them, when she doesn't have to be conscious about being stared at for an uncharacteristic chuckle, her laughter is sonorous. Her true, true laughter is a hearty one from the diaphragm, and it reminds him of the sound of tinkling bells. His ego soars when he manages to make her laugh. Their fun culminates in a rather different sort of fun.

And when they're engaging in the primal act of coitus, and she moans and squeals and gasps with every touch raking her skin, it pushes him over the edge. She just looks natural to him, with her face contorting to try and accommodate every little thing she's feeling, and her body responding to every movement. The scream that accompanies her climax gets him so fucking high. And yes, you guessed it –it leads to even more sex.

The soft sway of her hips, the curves in her body, the smile on his face also get him hot, but her voice… that's what gets him hot.

Gajeel can't exactly put his finger on it, but something about each and every sound she makes –whether it's a reprimand directed at him, shrieking obscenities also directed at him, her laughter, her crying, desperate panting, groaning against his lips, guttural growling, a cough, a sigh, a quiet and tender _I love you_ –drives him crazy in the most wonderful way.

Or it may be just a Levy thing. Or maybe it's both. Gajeel doesn't know. He'll think about it after more sex.

.

.

.

**7. Pride**

These are things that will happen, or might happen, or might not happen or not happen. It will all depend on the road they choose to take, and if one of them finally decides that they've had enough of stolen glances, refusing to look at each other's faces, haughty denial in front of their friends and lies told mostly to themselves.

Half of the problem is Gajeel. He's been abandoned by his father, and has had to live a life of murder and crime. He's hurt her already, and he loves the fragile little thing too much to break her any further. He hides his fear behind a mask of bravado, and taunts her with jeers and jabs he never means.

Half of the problem is Levy. Innocent, intelligent Levy, holed up in her room or in a corner of a guild, her nose buried deep into a book half her size. All of her fairy tales and self-help books tell her that they simply aren't meant to be, and she wonders why she finds herself listening to them. So she paints a picture of hard to get, thrusting her head up in the air away from him, hoping that the dragon beats the prince to the chase.

Because all of this delicious sin is what they can have, should he choose to shed his armour and she to lose her apprehensions about leaving her safe-haven fantasy world. All that's keeping them is their pride, their abominable pride.

It will only take one person to be the brave, brave catalyst.

For now, though, they've chosen to play the cruel game of pretend.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a commission responding to a request from Thehellhound, who asked for GaLe after reading my Laxana fic, A Matter of Time. I hope you liked it, Thehellhound! It was rather fun to do :D

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**


End file.
